


Sugar

by DixieSummers



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Lil Diner AU, Some quickie fun times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:11:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DixieSummers/pseuds/DixieSummers
Summary: A little Diner AU on Cable's day off. Big man needs a break.





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit, first smut out of the way! Finally satisfying my Cable thirst.

Dear god this day was bleak. 

From the seemingly endless midday shift you had to pull at this hole in the wall, godforsaken diner, your legs hurt from standing all afternoon, refilling the single cup of coffee from the old trucker sitting by the window. You were about to rearrange the ketchups and mustards for the hundredth time before the door to the diner rang open. Reaching behind you to get some menus, you slid behind the counter, humming out your usual singsong greeting. 

“Hi there hon! Welcome to Candy’s Diner, what can i get you?” You look up to meet the gaze of your new customer, an oddly familiar face. Just inches away from you on the other side of the diner countertop is a gruff looking older man, sporting a freshly buzzed undercut and scarred brow. There was a gleam in his eye that almost wasn’t human, but there was no denying just how alluring the man sitting in front of you was. 

You scampered away to fill a mug of coffee and place his breakfast order, pulling out your mobile phone to pull up the day’s news. You’d known you’d seen him somewhere before… Scrolling down to the latest costumed hero story, you stopped short at the picture attached to the article. There he was. Your mid afternoon customer, front and centre in the papers. 

Placing the coffee and eggs in front of him, you asked, “So what’s it like being a superhero?” 

“I’m no hero.” He replied gruffly, lifting the steaming cup of coffee up to his lips. Those delicious looking lips. You could certainly think of a better use for them. 

“Papers seem to think different. You’re Cable aren’t you?” 

“It’s Nathan when i’m off duty.”

Standing there across your anti-hero of the month, you couldn’t deny your obvious attraction to the man. 

“Off duty huh?” You tease, leaning in closer to him, “So you’re looking for a good time?” 

Leaning back in his seat, Cable offers up a shit eating grin. “Depends on what you’ve got to offer sugar.” 

“I might have something round back for you.” You smile and wink, before the rounding the corner to the diner’s secluded storage room. 

You hardly expected him to follow you, the sudden hand on the small of your back came as a very pleasant surprise. “Y/N... “ He whispered into your ear, his deep voice sending vibrations down your spine. 

He presses you up against the wall, biting at your neck as he slides off your apron, making quick work of your uniform dress. You’re leaned up against the cement in your underwear, his warm, hard body to your back, your cheek pressed against the cool wall. 

“Cable please..” You mumble, begging to be turned around, begging to taste his lips. 

He obliges, yanking your hair back and claiming your lips, thrusting his clothed length into your thigh, you moan at the sensation, relieving him of his shirt and belt. You run your hands over his sculpted body as he marks your neck and collarbone, the cold steel of his metal arm gripping the curve of your ass. He frees himself from the confines of his cargo pants, rubbing his length against your slit. 

“Are you ready for me baby?” He whispers, and all you can do is nod and show him how much you want him. You lower yourself down on him, moaning as you feel him fill you up. The feeling of him pumping inside you and the friction of the cold walls to your back is all you think about as you ride out your high, clenching around him and biting down on his shoulder to stifle your moans. He moves his human arm to your throat, feeling him tighten his grip as he comes close to his release. You drop to your knees to taste him, feeling hot spurts coming across your face and chest. 

You dress in silence, the nervous energy filling the room quickly. 

He’s the first to break the silence; “You always this nice to all the customers?” 

“Only the ones i really like,” You laugh, placing a kiss on his cheek. 

He ties your apron your back on, and slides a lock of hair over your neck to cover his marks. 

“I’ll see you around babygirl.” With that he’s gone, leaving you in the storage room. It’s not until the end of your shift when you reach into your apron pocket do you find a little note. It’s a number, with a little message on the back of it. 

For when you need good time. - Nate. 

You can’t help but smile, you know just what- or who, you’ll be doing all weekend.


End file.
